


A Growing Boy - Remix

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flower Person Will, M/M, Pre-Slash, Student Will, Teacher Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Flowers all appearing all over the floor of Hannibal's classroom and when he finds the culprit he's surprised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Growing Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899257) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



The first time Alana spoke of the flowers he thought little of them at all.

“Flowers keep appearing in the third row, right between the first and second seats.”

Hannibal looked up from his desk with a smile. “Flowers? Do you have admirers Ms. Bloom?”

Alana raised an eyebrow. “Doctor Lecter, if anyone has admirers it’s you and not those kind of flowers. Little tiny white ones like someone’s keeping them in their pockets. The janitor told me about having to clean them up for the fourth time in a week and as this is a new session…..we could figure out the culprit easily.”

Hannibal shook his marking pen in her direction. “As you are my assistant I will leave the mystery up to you. If you need my authority to speak to the offender let me know.”

She smiled and shook her head. “Whatever you say, sir.”

“Hannibal, Ms. Bloom, I’ve told you for two sessions already to call me Hannibal.”

Alana went back to grading her half of the stack with a brighter smile on her face. “All right.”

The rest of the week went by so quickly he hardly thought of the incident, and by week’s end he hardly remembered.

Then in the midst of a rather important test Alana walked over to him with a note.

IT’S WILL GRAHAM.

Hannibal looked over to where Mr. Graham sat, deep in thought, and watched as the young man chewed on the edge of his pencil. He admired Will for his academics as well as his beauty, but of course now he was intrigued. The need to learn Will’s deep dark secret intensified as he watched the younger man work through his test. He didn’t stop staring even as Will looked up, the surprised and sheepish look on the young man’s face quite fetching to say the least.

Will stood up with his test and walked to his desk, his cheeks red with Hannibal’s constant admiration. He set the papers down and Hannibal spoke softly.

“Will, if you would please stay after class I wish to speak with you.”

He watched as fear filled Will’s eyes and did nothing to calm it. “I…is something wrong?”

“After class, please.”

The way Will walked back to his seat was interesting, hanging shouldered and sad. Hannibal wondered just what the young man thought he was going to reprimand him for and smiled at the possibilities.

He made sure not to look at Will again once he sat down and went back to finishing writing tomorrow’s lecture.

Then it seemed as if timed passed by in a flash because he heard Alana say, “Pencils down.”

Each remaining student left one by one as they set down their papers, and by the time Will came up he was practically maroon in the cheeks.

“Doctor Lecter, if I did something I—”

Hannibal smiled. “Nothing untoward I assure you, Mr. Graham, but it has become an annoyance that I’ve been asked to fix. My assistant spotted some flowers by your feet today and I’d like to ask if you could refrain from leaving them on the floor in the future.”

Will gasped and turned white. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s entirely all right, I just would ask you to shake off the leavings of any plant related activities you engage in before you come here from now on.”

“Sure,” Will said fast, “I’ll….yeah.”

He took off quickly and Hannibal was almost disappointed by the outcome.

Will didn’t return for his next two classes and Hannibal became annoyed. This wasn’t like WIll, not at all, and he went to some of his fellow professors only to learn Mr. Graham was only skipping his class specifically.

“I’ve noticed the poor thing looks rather down lately but otherwise he’s as fine as ever.”

Hannibal could not help himself from waiting on the third day outside one of his classes. He watched the young man exit and turn only to stare with wide eyes at the sight of him.

“Will.”

“Doctor Lecter, I…um…”

“Come with me to my office.”

Will looked reluctant but did as he was told, the sound of his shuffled feet muffled by all the other students in the halls. He unlocked his office door and let Will in first then followed behind.

“I’m sorry,” Will started even before Hannibal sat, “I just…”

“I was not aware flowers would cause you such an internal struggle. I teach a biology class after all, not some form of herbology.”

Will sighed. “It’s not…I just…”

Hannibal began to loosen his tie. “If you would explain to me the reason you’re now in danger of missing three lectures.”

He took off his tie and heard Will’s intaked breath, only to look up and see the pink of the younger man’s cheeks. “Will?”

Will put his hand down on the desk and Hannibal saw it shake just before he bunched up the sleeve of his shirt. Hannibal watched the fabric begin to move on its own and reached out to move his hand away.

A dozen or so of the white flowers fell out across his desk.

Hannibal met Will’s frightened gaze. “Show me.”

Will rolled up his sleeve and Hannibal’s eyes widened. He saw a series of interconnected vines up and down Will’s arm with various unbloomed and bloomed flowers.

“Please, don’t…I…it’s not…”

“This is all over your body?”

Will’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes.” 

 

Hannibal licked his lips. “This is why you were hiding from me.”

“I didn’t know what to do. My dad didn’t even want me to go to school at all but I begged him! It’s never happened before now! I just…I need to…I want to be like everyone else.”

Hannibal put his hand on Will’s arm and several buds blossomed at once till there was a shower of flowers between them.

“Will, how old are you?”

Will let out a shaky breath. “Nineteen.”

“Have you been so isolated that you’ve never experienced attraction before?”

Will shook his head. “I’m not…,” he pulled his arm back and hid the vines from Hannibal’s view, “…some wide eyed country bumpkin, Doctor. It’s just…I don’t necessarily feel this type of thing with everyone.”

“But you have someone who has opened up this feeling in you now.”

Will looked away. “Yeah,” he stood up, “I’ll clean up after myself ok? So it’s not a bother anymore. Just…I know I don’t have to say this but don’t tell anyone.”

Hannibal stood up and walked around the desk. He put his hand out and touched Will’s shoulder again. “No you don’t, though I’d ask something of you if I may?”

Will put his hands in his pockets and tensed, looking down at his shoes.

“What?”

“May I study you for my own personal research? I would not keep notes that were accessible to anyone but myself, however I feel compelled to ask even if the answer is no.”

Will looked up and gone was the scared mouse Hannibal had imagined him to be.

“No.”

Hannibal nodded and stepped back.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Graham. I hope to see you in lecture today.”

Will scuffled off and Hannibal sighed. He turned back to his desk only to see a familiar white flower on the floor. He bent down and noticed there was an unbloomed bud attached. The moment he touched the flower the bud bloomed.

Hannibal smiled and walked around to sit at his desk. He carefully laid the flower in his finished coffee cup. He poked at the petals and felt them flutter at his touch.

Was he the cause of Will Graham’s sudden bloom?

The idea made him wonder just what other reactions he could get out of young Will.

He knew student/teacher romance was not allowed but in this circumstance Hannibal had little care.

Will Graham would bloom for him in all the ways one could and he’d get his research hands on, the prospect of watching Will’s physical responses to more than just cursory touch filled him with immense pleasure. There would be no consequences and all gain.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you know about Will Graham?" Hannibal asked Alana, one evening after a long day's worth of classes. 

She looked up from the paper in her hand. "Know? You mean, like personal?" 

"Yes," Hannibal said, "Does he live in the dormitories?" 

"No," she said, trying to hide a smile, "Why are you so interested, Doctor?" 

Hannibal sighed and looked down at the paper in his hand. Will's essays were immaculate as always, of course, but he knew this line of question needed reason. 

"His work is suffering. I was just concerned." 

"Well, this isn't like high school. Teachers don't call your parents because you're doing bad in class. Maybe ask him if he needs tutoring?" 

Hannibal smiled. "That sounds like an excellent idea." 

He started to make arbitrary red marks on Will's paper and included a few comments in the margins. 

Tutoring. 

The idea had merit. Close quarters, alone time, and excuse for more. Will of course would fight the idea, confused and scared to be so close to the source of his body's weakness. 

Hannibal wrote in large letters across the top of his essay: SEE ME 

His body warmed with possibility. 

What would Will say to him? 

He rather hoped the young man would glare at him again, the defiant stare that Hannibal was so sure he kept hidden from the world. 

Hannibal read over Will's paper again, full of tremendous insights into the criminal mind and all its facets, and wondered just what else Will Graham had hidden inside of him. 

They finished the grading and Alana handed him her stack of papers. She lingered and eyed him thoughtfully. 

"Will's a good guy, Hannibal," she said, "A little skittish but I think he's a good guy." 

"The goodness of my students has no bearing on the interactions I have with them, Alana." 

"Yeah," she said, frowning, "But I just don't want to see him to get messed with." 

Hannibal smiled. "What are you implying?" 

She patted the stack. "Nothing. Goodnight, Doctor Lecter." 

He watched her leave and took the papers, shuffling until Will's was once more on top. 

Perhaps this way of manipulation was the wrong one. 

Will deserved to be praised and appreciated, not chastised. 

Hannibal's smile widened. 

There was time for that, he supposed. 

He left the pile of papers on his desk and put on his coat before he opened the door. 

"Oh!" 

The surprise at seeing Will on the other side was genuine, and his delight at a pile of flowers that followed his stumble even more so. 

"Hello, Will. I didn't expect anyone so late. I was just about to close my office for the evening." 

Will sighed. "I...can I talk to you in private?" 

Hannibal nodded. "Of course." 

They headed back inside and Hannibal closed the door behind them. 

"Is there...?" 

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" 

Hannibal paused before he sat down. "Of course not."

Will sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Good. I could hardly sleep last night, I just...Dad would kill me." 

Hannibal moved to sit at his desk chair and watched as Will's eyes followed every move he made. He tossed off his jacket without care and sat back. 

"I am perfectly capable of keeping a secret, especially one with such importance as yours."

Will stared at his long sleeves. "Thank you." 

He saw the dark circles under Will's eyes and wished to take them away. The thought came unbidden and he was surprised at the intensity of how much he wanted to see Will free to unleash his gifts. 

"Is that all? Because I was going to talk to you after class tomorrow about something." 

Will looked up. "What?" 

He took Will's paper and held it out to him. The disappointment in the young man's eyes made him slightly guilty for the ruse, but the effort would be worth this bit of pain. He wanted to experience Will, just a small taste. The aftermath would result in Will free to do as he pleased. 

Hannibal could see no other outcome other than their own shared pleasure for a short while. 

"Oh," Will said, "I thought...this was what you wanted." 

"I see that," Hannibal said, "But as you can see, it's not. I feel you might benefit from some close tutoring, if you have the time. You're working towards a Behavioral Degree and my class is beneficial in that." 

Will nodded and folded the paper before he tossed it in his backpack. 

"I don't think so," he said fast, standing, "I'll do better." 

Hannibal blinked as Will headed for the door, walking out and leaving him alone again. 

That had not gone at all as planned. 

Why did he feel so strangely disappointed?


End file.
